Attack Of The Pretty Committee
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: What happens when a newer, maybe even better clique shows up to steal top spot as the Alpha Clique of BOCD? Crazy Drama. I really do suck at summaries, haha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! So in order to cure my writer's block, and also to put more stories in the Clique section(as if it needs more), and even maybe I just kinda feel like it, I have decided to make this! The chapters integrate from Capital X(aka my made up group) and The Pretty Committee(aka the ones we already know). I DO NOT own the Clique. It would probably be horrible if I did. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Guess what guys"? Our lives are officially over! And it's all Leah's fault." Hailey angrily pointed out to Nikki, Leah, Amy, and I. Hailey rarely gets mad, so when she said this to us, we all were incredibly shocked.

"Oh, calm down Hails! It's not all my fault. I distinctively remember all of you ah-greeing with my plan to take all of the air out of the principal's tires and keying her car! None of you tried to stop me! And I even more remember Alyson telling me to key-in the word 'Porn-Star' onto the car! Isn't that right?" Leah said defensively before turning to me with a glare on her face. I rolled my eyes. An alpha shouldn't be subjected to this.

"Get over yourself, Leah. Okay, so we all thought it would be a good idea _at the moment_. But the second you pulled the key and needle out of your Derek Lam bag, I swear we all told you _nawt_ to do it." I said with my mom's special disappointment face. It always makes me feel horrible and guilty, so why not try it out on Leah?

"We should have never even thought about it in the first place." Nikki said as tears rolled down her face. Her blue eyes were now murky "It was wrong and stupid. We don't know why she decided to be a porn star. She could have needed the extra money or something. We shouldn't have even been looking through her desk in the first place."

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have been nagging at us to stop dressing so 'provocatively' when all we did was wear some stupid miniskirts—ONCE! She's such a hypocrite!" Amy said back. She rolled her eyes in disgust and went back to reading her magazine. We were sitting outside of the principal's office, waiting for our parents to get out of the office so they could yell at us. Technically, we didn't go to the school anymore. Leah got us all expelled.

"Guys, how about instead of fighting, we think of what to explain to our parents? We'll be grounded until infinity if we don't have a good excuse." I told them worriedly. I never act worried, at least not in public. But now, I had a major reason. I was biting down on my lips and tapping my freshly manicured fingers on the arm of the bench we were sitting on. My other hand tirelessly continued to twirl my dark brown, wavy hair. I was freaking out. Not just because of the fact that our parents were going to kill us, but also because of my alpha logic.

No school means no cliques. No cliques means no Capital X(or CX for short). No Capital X means all of us being back to our former place as major LBRs! I had struggled for so long to get to my current alpha status, and I most certainly _am nawt_ going to let some stupid expulsion get in the way of that. "And even more, we have to discuss what we're gonna do about not having a school to rule." I stated while looking over at the girls, scanning their faces.

"Well, we could always blame it on someone else." Amy suggested. Her green eyes darted back and forth as she halfheartedly smiled. Her auburn bob shimmered from the light coming through the window across from us. She had shampooed with that stuff that my personal stylist had given her last week to control her normally unruly hair. But she hadn't listened when I had told her to put some cover-up over her freckles. They were cute, but in a babyish way.

"No, we already kinda admitted to Principal Henson that we were the ones who did it. Our parents already know." Nikki, the voice of reason uttered. Her eyes were red from her recent crying, and she uncontrollably kept sucking up air through her small nose. Her dirty blonde bangs settled over her forehead perfectly as the rest of her long hair was hung over her shoulders. She would have looked like a 10 if it wasn't for the fact that her pink cheeks were stained with tears.

"Well how about we tell them it was an accident? Like, we can say we meant to put that on another car?" Hailey said with a hopeful tone. I could tell she still wanted to plant a scape-goat on Leah some more by the way she kept coldly staring at her with her hazel eyes. She kept running a hand through her dark brown—almost black—shoulder length hair. Her soft face made her look innocent, but she really wasn't.

"Like they'll believe something as stupid as that? Wait! I got it! We could tell them we were threatened to do it!" said Leah excitedly. Her anger had subsided and a smile had grown on her face. Her light brown hair was straightened to perfection and put into a French braid. Two strands of hair framed her face, which was bright and glowing. Who knew that after getting expelled, someone would be so dang happy?

"Hmm, that last one wouldn't be a bad idea." I said. We soon began to plan out exactly how we would say everything to our parents. They would just have to understand.

"You 5 are in very big trouble." Said Hailey's incredibly strict mom as she and the rest of our parents walked through the door with Principal Porn Star—I mean Principal Henson. Sigh, here we go…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I hoped you like the last chapter, and this one too! Thanks to my one reviewer haha! I know, the plot seems to be moving slow, but this is only the second chapter after all! So, I don't own the Clique or any characters, yada yada yada. On to the chapter!**

Nikki

"So, do you believe us? We're really sorry about the whole thing. It's just we didn't know what to do!" Hailey explained to our parents. She really was an amazing actress, but Alyson would never let her try out for any plays because it would make her look like a "Drama Geek" or something. I think that's really stupid, and that's nawt just because she wouldn't let me try out for Badminton or Volleyball. Although it does kinda have to do with it. It's because Alyson—even though she's the Alpha of our clique—shouldn't be able to control everything we do. I think this often, but I'd never day it to her face. She'd drop-kick me out of Capital X faster than EWs buy everything out of a Walmart sale.

I looked at our parents. They were all in pristine societies and some even famous. That was Alyson's mom of course. Mrs. Winters was _the _woman every girl wanted to be when they grew up. She had the looks: Her long medium brown hair fell right over her shoulders in the most luxurious way. Her hair was naturally perfect; shimmering with the upmost shine and super wavy. It seemed like wherever she went, her hair was flowing behind her as if she were in a movie. She had the fullest lips that would make Angelina Jolie cry. Her deep brown eyes were seductive and innocent all at the same time. She was about 6'3", which is natural for someone like her. She had money: Truck-loads of it. Alyson's house itself is worth 5 million. My parents haven't even seen that much money in their entire lifetimes. She even had fame: She's a former model for _Ellectra_, the world's best fashion magazine. Mrs. Winters even had her own reality TV show back when she had just given birth to Alyson. It was called something like "Modeling and Mothering" I think. Alyson's dad wasn't there in the office, probably at his job in England as a financial ambassador for Kate Middleton, aka the future flipping queen! Ah-mazing!

My own parents definitely paled in comparison. My mom looked a lot like me; long blonde hair with natural brunette highlights, a petite nose, long eyelashes, and blue eyes. The only difference was that I had braces, and she had gotten rid of hers' when she was 15. I couldn't wait to get mine off. Alyson always says that I would have been her Beta if it weren't for my braces. This makes me happy and disappointed at the same time. My mom used to wear glasses too, but now she just wears contacts. I'm just glad that I didn't inherit her astigmatism. My mom would look really pretty—almost as pretty as Alyson's mom—if she just decided to glam herself up a bit. She almost never wears makeup—she only wears light lip gloss and blush. She's also about 40, so she's beginning to get wrinkles. I always suggest Botox for her, but she always dismisses the idea and says that we don't have to money for it, or that she doesn't want to ruin her face and end up looking like Heidi Montag. My dad is nothing special either. He has grayish-brown hair, glasses, and a large chin. How gross and boring. He looks at me and shakes his head. He's clearly disappointed about the whole thing. He looks at Amy and considers her words.

"Look, girls. We want to believe you. We really do. But how on Earth could you of all people, be threatened by a group of girls holding water guns?" he asked, obviously not believing our excuse.

"Because! We could have gotten our hair wet, or our makeup smudged! Or even worst! My outfit is not waterproof Mr. Kennedy. I'm pretty sure no one else's is either. That would have been a huh-uge dry-cleaning bill!" Leah said acknowledging her brown Marc Jacobs cardigan over an olive green Ralph Lauren off the shoulder shirt. She smoothed her pleated brown Dolce and Cabana above the knee skirt and stared straight into my dad's eye. He shook his head again. "Nikki, please explain to your father that _some _of us actually care about our appearance." She said after smirking at my dad.

"Well, um it's not only the fact that our outfits could have been ruined, but it's also the fact that we didn't know what was in the water guns. It could've been poison! Or some sort of goo!" I said nervously. I looked over at the rest of the girls, and realized from their defeated looks, that it was over. Our parents didn't believe us, not one bit. And even if they did, it still wouldn't make up for the fact that we were expelled from WAP, or Walton Alexander Preparatory. Hailey's really scary slash strict mother gave us all glares before she turned to Principal Henson.

"I am so very sorry for all of the commotion our daughters have caused. They will be receiving their punishments very soon." She said and then continued to give us her famous death glare. She's a lawyer and gives that very same glare to her client's opponent. She pulls her short almost black hair behind her ear, showing off diamond earrings. She has large urgent brown eyes that make her look like she belongs in an insane asylum, and she's incredibly thin. Her eyes dart towards Hailey's immediately and she frowns. Hailey's hazel eyes look sweet and warm, while her mom's just look creepy. Her mom has tight skin which brings about the bones in her face. She pretty much looks like the evil, scary, adult version of Hailey.

"Yes, it is very unfortunate indeed. But I have another issue to explain to you. The damages to my car—"

"Just give us an estimate, and we'll pay you back immediately Principal Henson. We'll also have the girls work to raise money too." Mrs. Winters says. She pulls out her wallet just to assure Principal Henson. I quietly gasp as I see a 500 dollar bill sticking out of the black and white Guess wallet.

"Oh thank you. I'll contact the Auto Repair shop down the street and tell you the estimate. Now one more thing we must clear up. Where exactly are you planning on enrolling the girls now?" Principal Henson asks. She probably just wants to know so she can stay as far away as possible from us. I don't really blame her.

"Well…" Amy's mom begins. She gives a worried glance at the other parents. She finger combs her fiery red, curly hair and sighs. "I was thinking St. Margaret's. It may be a little far away from our house, but it's a wonderful school where violence, vandalism, and bullying aren't tolerated." Mrs. Morrison says with her soft voice. I look at Amy in urgency, whose mouth is wide open in an "O" shape.

"What? A Catholic school that's three towns away? What would be the point of that? And plus, they have nuns there Mom, NUNS! I will die there. You can't do this!" Amy pleads. I feel sorry for her. I once knew a kid who went to St. Margaret's. Never came back the same.

"I'm sorry, Amy. But it must be done." Mr. Morrison says. He looks indifferent to the whole conversation actually.

Leah's mom, who's been quiet the entire time butts in. "I was going to enroll Leah into Octavian Country Day. Sisterhood is the prime subject, and I think she'll make some real good friends there." Mrs. Jameson flashes a Colgate white smile and I can see the happiness in her gray eyes. They're a lot like Leah's, except I usually see Leah glaring or something like that. Never "smizing". Her dad is probably off coaching the Westchester little league Lacrosse team, since he's not there.

"I was thinking the same thing for Alyson, Rebecca! It sounds like a wonderful school! Good, now she'll have a friend there!" Mrs. Winters squeals and looks over happily at Alyson, who is still frowning. In response to this, Mrs. Winters sticks her bottom lip out and pouts. This makes Alyson giggle and roll her eyes.

"Well, I've heard awful stories about that school. I hear it has low test scores, over ruling students, and is very cliquey." Mrs. Gibson says while giving her famous glare again, but this time at the other parents. "I'm placing my Hailey in St. Margaret's also. It should be a very uplifting experience for Hailey and Amy, shouldn't it?" Hailey and Amy look at each other with worry in their eyes. Oh boy. I see Alyson pipe up for some reason. She seems excited.

"Wait, rewind! Did you just say that Octavian Country Day is…cliquey?" Alyson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, yes. I know other mothers whose daughters have come home crying due to these girls that are apparently just so evil! They call themselves 'The Pretty Committee'. It's pathetic. I wouldn't want _my_ daughter in that kind of environment." Mrs. Gibson practically sticks her whole nose in the air while giving the other parents sideways glances. What a bit—

"Really? Perfect! I mean, uh that's ahwful, but I'm sure we can handle it! I know someone who goes there. She said she just _luh-v's it_ there." Says Alyson with a smirk. She's staring directly at Hailey's mom with malice in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it really that good of a school? Maybe we'll have Nikki go there." My dad says with a smile. I almost want to jump up and hug him, but Alyson would probably think that so KL or Kindergarten Lame.

"It would be such a great place for Hailey and Amy too. I mean, it would be so inconvenient to get to St. Margaret's in the first place. Plus, neither of them are Catholic. They'd be so confused during class! Octavian Country Day is _the _school to go to. My friend who goes there says so." Alyson said. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know a soul who goes there, but whatever. As long as it gets all of Capital X together.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's let Amy go there to be with her friends." Mr. Morrison says gruffly.

Mrs. Morrison roles her eyes at him. "Fine" she says. "But if you get in trouble even once, you're out. Got it Amanda?"

"Of course, mom." She says while rolling her eyes at the sound of her full name. I actually like the name Amanda; I don't see why she doesn't. Then again, I don't like the name Nikola, so I might as well not get into that.

So, everyone's going to Octavian Country Day. Everyone but Hailey. Why won't her stupid mom just let up all ready? Everyone is staring at Ms. Gibson and Hailey until she finally says something.

"Okay, okay. Hailey, you can go this silly little school for insolent girls. But if you come home one day saying it's awful, I'll say I told you so. And furthermore, if you get into any trouble…well you already know that one." She said. Hailey shifted in her seat a little and nodded. Then, for once Hailey's mom actually…smiled? It was a really weird, small smile. I guess she wasn't used to it. Hailey smiled too.

"Thanks Mom." Hailey said and smiled at the rest of CX. We were officially students at Octavian Country Day!

Principal Henson said some more stuff about our overall punishment of cleaning up the school on weekends(gross) and told us how what we did was very wrong(as if we didn't know that). She then said she needed to have a word with the parent alone again, so the 5 of us left the room.

"Ehmagawd! This is perfect! A brand new school to rule! They said it was cliquey!" Alyson squealed to us while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"But apparently they already have a head clique there. The Pretty Committee or something. We don't stand a chance." Amy said, frowning.

"Don't talk like that! We are Capital X. We can do anything. We took over a school once, we can most definitely do it again. Who cares about this little 'Pretty Committee'? They seem weak, I can already tell. We'll have OCD eating out of the palms of our manicured hands." Alyson said and we all cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie

_Well isn't this just great,_ I thought as I stared blankly at the small blue paper that lay in front of me. It was a permission form for our upcoming field trip to some boring farm in Albany. Gross! Who would want to be in a rusty old bus for 2 hours, only to go to some old stinky farm! Nawt me, that's for sure. I glanced over at one of my best friends and Beta, Alicia Rivera. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her tan skin was without a blemish. Sometimes, I wish it was easy to be as pretty as Alicia. But then again, I'm the Alpha; I can't let thoughts like that interrupt my system.

"And furthermore class," said Mr. Kentley, whose bald spot was gleaming against the sunlight coming through the window. "Bring some good boots! You wouldn't want to get your fancy designer heels covered in mud, would you?' he said as the bell rang. I let out a breath of relief and got up, grabbing my Betsey Johnson bag and Vera Bradley notebook.

I met up with the rest of the Pretty Committee outside of the classroom. They all looked perfect—or at least close to perfect. I of course, looked better than all of them, it's for the best.

"Massie, did you get the permission slip for the farm trip too?" Claire asked while lining up next to Dylan in our formation.

"Yeah, I did. Stupidest idea ever." I said while looking straight ahead.

"Point." Alicia said as she stuck her finger in the air.

"Hate it. I mean, a farm? Why out of all things, a farm?" Kristen said.

"I have no idea. It was probably some LBR's idea." I said before giving several glares to random losers in the hallway.

Suddenly, the formation broke apart. The girls came to an abrupt stop. "Guys, come awn! Keep moving!" I said, annoyed. They were all staring at something, or someone. I followed their model-like gazes and saw them. Five girls who were standing in a straight line, just as we were. Five girls who were almost as pretty as us. Five girls who were stealing the attention of all of the EWs and losers in the hallway. Five girls who looked like they were prepared to steal our spot.

The one who was slightly out in the front—their Alpha most likely—had chocolate brown hair, almost just like mine. Only her hair was shorter and less bouncy. She was average size and only slightly shorter than the rest of the girls. Her lips were perfectly glossed and her eyelashes were super long. Her brown eyes bounced with joy and smugness. Ugh, here comes another wannabee trying to take my spot.

The girls behind her looked frightfully plain in comparison. There was one that reminded me of Dylan, with her red hair. Although, this girl's hair was in a short bob. Ew! She even had freckles! What is this—the 2nd grade?

Another girl looked a lot like Claire. She had blonde hair with bangs too. She had a wide smile on her face, which was a mistake. I could tell that she was wearing braces. Braces! Ugh, newbies. Claire beat this girl by a landslide.

The girl next to her looked scared. Ha! Already wimping out. Perfect. She tugged at her dark brown hair and bit her lip. She had a total baby-face; destroying her should be easy.

There was a girl who had an over-arrogant smirk plastered on her face. She was glaring at everyone, just as I was doing. Her light brown hair was tied into a French braid. Seriously? She had a pretty nice tan going on, which definitely went with her olive green BCBG shirt that went down to her knees and black jeggings. Her gray eyes eventually shifted to me, and rolled around into a tiny circle. She had a little "beauty mark" above her lip—not a mole unfortunately. She was probably the only really pretty one out of the group. She must have some sort of weakness.

The wannabees began to walk over to us. I rolled my shoulders back and held my head up high. "Stand your ground girls." I whispered. They gave me frightened looks, which I returned with a glare. We're better than them, why don't they see that?

"Oh, hello. You guys must be the Pretty Committee. Right?" said the so-called Alpha. She smiled as she eyed me up and down. I can't believe her.

"Yes. Who's asking? A bunch of EWs?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, of course not. Right now, you're standing face-to-face with Capital X. We were the top clique at Walton Alexander Prep. Ask anyone." The loser replied. Whatever.

"I've heard of that place. Sounds dumb. BTW, my name's Massie. Massie Block. I'm sure you've heard of me." _Since they were creepy enough to know that we were the PC._

"Actually, no I haven't. You seem like a very _interesting _person. I'm Alyson Winters. You probably don't know me, but you def know my mom. Ariel Winters. Famous model for _Ellectra_ magazine. Was in 3 movies before I was born, _and _even had her own reality TV show after I was born. She's pretty well-known." She said. Wow, she's playing the famous mom card? Puh-lease! Like anyone cares? Plus, she might be lying anyways.

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. Ariel Winters is pretty. You're not." I said, with a bright smile. Ha, that got to her.

"Oh really? Five agents have already asked me to 'follow in my mom's footsteps' and take up modeling. The only reason I haven't is because I don't feel like going through all of that tiring work. And she is my mom. I even have proof." She pulled a beige wallet out of her grey Chloe purse. She opened it up and took out a picture of her literally hugging Ariel Winters! I stood there, shocked. That lady was my idol. And I had just made enemies with her daughter. Nice going Block.

"So what if your mom's famous? Dylan's mom is Merri-Lee Marvil. As in the famous talk show host of _The Daily Grind_?" I said defensively. I knew it didn't work, but I acted as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Oh, never heard of it. Too bad, huh?"

"Well you should have. Tons of ah-mazing celebs have been on it. We've even been able to meet some of them! Haven't we girls?" I said, not even sure why I was doing this.

"Yeah, we have! We met that one guy from that one movie once!" Claire said, obviously not remembering the loads of famous people we've met. _Gawd._

The EWs laughed and began to turn around. That was until the arrogant one with the tan turned around.

"Nice to meet you guys. We'll be sure to steer clear of the Stinky Committee!" she laughed out. She caught up with the rest of Capital X and they all stalked off.

"How dare they? Ugh, those LBRs are _going down_!" Alicia said as her small hands balled up into fists.

"I know! They just stomped all over my mom's name! Who does that?" Dylan said.

"Who do those jerks think they are?" Kristen said while patting Dylan's shoulder.

"We're getting all worked up over nothing. They're not a threat. Can we please not overreact?" Claire pleaded. Yeah, right. Like we're just going to let them desecrate our name?

"Shut-up Kuh-laire. Capital X is going to wish they had never met us."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know! This chapter is SHOORRT, but I had a bit of writers block(even though I knew what I was SUPPOSED to write). So, enjoy! And, I OF COURSE don't own The Clique. Lisi Harrison does! Yeahhh!**

"Massie, please calm down. Those girls don't stand a chance against us." I said, trying to comfort Massie. Ever since these Capital X girls made an appearance, Massie's been freaking out. She won't stop going on and on about how her reputation might be ruined by a bunch of wannabees.

Sigh.

This is exactly why sometimes I don't want to be apart of some popular clique. Your status can plummet in a millisecond all because of one person. Or, in this case, 5 people.

"Kuh-laire, do you really expect me to calm down? Those losers don't know what's coming to them." Said Massie through clenched teeth. She was staring daggers as me. I almost dropped my Lemon-Guava energy drink at the amount of terrifying anger in her voice. I looked at Kristen from across the table, who looked just as scared.

Alicia was wearing an evil smile on her perfect face. She lives for Massie's rampages.

Dylan was staring at my bag of gummy bears that were on the table, longingly. Sometimes, I feel so sorry for Dylan. I wouldn't be able to live without at least a bag of gummies a day.

"Look at them. Look at those disgusting LBRs. They're so weak. We can destroy them. I'm sure of it." Said Massie as she glared over at table 15, which was occupied by five girls who probably should wish they were anywhere but here right now. "But we need to plot. If we don't plot, then that's just like surrendering our spot as top clique to those unfit newbies."

Alicia jumped at the sound of this. "Of course Mass! I was thinking…" she said while looking at Massie with a half smile as if to ask if she could continue. Of course, Massie nodded.

"Well, I was thinking we could pretend to like them! Then, when we have them wrapped around our finger, BAM! We infiltrate their system like a Facebook hacker." Alicia said proudly. The plan wasn't bad, it just wasn't good. Isn't that what Capital X is going to expect?

"Leesh, that will never work. _Never_." Massie said with a bored, yet at the same time irritated look on her face. Alicia frowned and took a long sip of her Vitamin water.

"Why don't we just leave them alone?" I asked with a hopeful tone. I knew they would all roll their eyes and act like I didn't say anything at all, which they did.

"Any _other _ideas?" Massie pleaded. She really looked scared. I felt kinda bad for her, but she needs to get over this.

"I think I have an idea." Dylan said as she popped a piece of granola in her mouth. Everyone stared at her, beckoning her to continue.

"Well, I think we should make them look like the LBRs they are. Expose them to the whole school, you know?" she finished. At first, it sounded stupid and obvious, but Massie apparently luh-ved the idea.

"Great idea, Dyl! I know just how to do it!" Massie said with a wide smile. "Leesh, get as much info on Capital X as you possibly can. Then, after you do that, get even more info. I want everything. Weaknesses, strengths, fave things, family, anything. Just get it by the end of the day and report when we get back to my place. You got that?" Massie said with a raised eyebrow. Alicia nodded vigorously and whipped out her iPhone.

"Good. Claire, you said you had a couple of classes with Little Miss Winters, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we have American History and Drama together. Why?"

"I want you to act as nice as possible to her. Then, take her picture when she's not looking." Massie replied. I had no idea why she wanted me to do that, but I nodded anyway. When it comes to Massie, the best thing to do is just agree with her.

Massie stole on last quick glance at table 15, and continued to eat her low fat blueberry yogurt . My eyes shifted over to them also. Their Alpha, Alyson was leaning in close to the rest of the table, talking wildly. Most likely gossiping or making a plan against us. Then, she turned her head to glare over at us. She even had the impudence to throw her head back to laugh! I returned it with a nod and popped another gummy worm in my mouth.

We'll see who has the last laugh, Capital X.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! Posted it! This probably isn't one of my best chapters, so sorry about that! This time it's in 2 different point of views! Yeahhhhh! I DO NOT own The Clique. Lisi Harrison is the sole owner...and something about Tyra Banks...? I don't know, anyways, ENJOY!**

Alicia

Ooh! I feel so devious! I love it! I haven't had this much fun since that one time when Mass and I went to the Alps to go skiing and boy shopping! Those were the days—when I was Massie's BFF. Now, I have to share her affection with three other girls! Especially Kuh-laire! I know she's just trying to steal Massie away from me—I mean US. Sometimes, I can't stand her!

Like now. She's going on and on about how she's so nervous about our little plan to destroy Capital X.

"But what if they find out? What if they know we're trying to attack them? What if they—"

"Ehmagawd, Claire! Why don't you just shut it already? If they find out _anything _it'll be because of your loud mouth!" I snapped at the blonde headed baby. She closed her mouth and looked down at her Lily Pulitzer notebook. I rolled my eyes and pulled my focus to the front of the classroom.

_I hate science. _I thought as I watched as Mrs. Claighborn scribbled Newton's second law down on the board.

_How is the fact that the larger the mass of an object is, the more force is needed to be applied going to help me right now? _Then, it hit me. The more popular those LBRs that call themselves Capital X get, the larger the stunt that ruins them has to be! We have to start ASA-Now, or they'll soon be too unstoppable!

I looked over at Claire, who was _of course _actually writing down notes. Wow. I tapped her on her shoulder a couple times, but she just shrugged me away. At this, I gave my eyes another roll and pulled out my iPhone.

**HOLAGRRL: ADM, Claire! Stop writing notes already!**

I waited for a reply, which came fairly quickly.

**CLAIREBEAR: What do you want?**

What do I want? For her to stop being such a—wait a minute. Calm down, Leesh. Just tell her the plan.

**HOLAGRRL: U have drama next, rite?**

**CLAIREBEAR: Yeah. Don't worry, I already know what to do with Alyson**

**HOLAGRRL: KK, 1 more thing tho…**

**CLAIREBEAR: ?**

**HOLAGRRL: U need 2 mess her up. In public**

**CLAIREBEAR: I don't understand**

**HOLAGRRL: U know! EMABARRASS HER! Just in case the original plan doesn't work out so well**

**CLAIREBEAR: O, kk!**

**HOLLAGRRL: :) **

Perfect. Now all I have to do is get the dirt on those wannabees.

_That _should be easy.

...

Hailey

_Hello, my name is Hailey Gibson. I am writing to you today to explain why I hate—no, strongly dislike the Physical Education system that has been incorporated into the 8 hour long procedure that we'd like to call, School. School is for learning and socializing, not getting sweaty and gross in front of cute boys and enemies! _No, no, no! That won't do either. I have to write the perfect letter to the school board to get rid of Gym class!

It's not that I hate Gym; I practically love the concept of it! A whole 45 minutes of not doing actual schoolwork! But, the work that we _do _do is just pointless.

We had just ran 3 laps around the BOCD soccer field when a well tanned brunette with blemish-free skin walked up to me. I was huffing and puffing like an idiot, so it took me awhile to hear what she was saying.

"Excuse me?" I said, now getting up to go to the stretch circle that was being formed.

"I said, 'Hey, I'm Alicia, and I'm incredibly sorry about this morning.' It was kinda inappropriate of Massie to do what she did." She said. Suddenly, I remembered her. She was apart of the Stinky Committee (as Leah loves to call them)! Why was she talking to me? Was she trying to make peace?

"Uh, oh yeah. NBD. I just hope you tell Alyson that before she plans something to ruin you lives." I said. We both laughed at the "joke". It was far from a joke, really.

We had spent all lunch planning against them. But, I'd never tell this EW that.

"So, I was wondering…how about we hang out sometime? You know, get to know each other better!" she asked. I wondered if she was kidding or maybe scheming, but in the end, she sounded completely genuinely curious about what I was like.

So I told her, and we talked.

And I think I made a huge mistake.

**SHOUTOUTS:** **Ahh! Thank You sooo much to my 3 reviewer people, YOU GUYS ROCK! I will definitely dedicate a thingymajig of sorts to you guys, just gotta think of what it is! Again, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, people! This is an author's note, explaining some sad news.

So, if you've ever visited my page, you'd see that I have started many stories, but haven't finished any of them. This is either because of procrastination or the evil Writer's Block.

As for this story, I haven't updated in a while due to Writer's Block. I have an idea of what to write, but I have no idea how it's supposed to end or anything.

So, I have decided to just not finish this story. I'm really sorry!

Anyone who likes my OC's or the way that I wrote this, you are absolutely free to use this! Just tell me first, so I can see how it works out. :)

But, I have decided to take another Clique-like story under my wing. It's a cross-over for The Clique, and another amazing series, Gallagher Girls.

If you like them both just as much as I do, then you should really read it. I have the little preview up right now.

So, anyway, I'm super sorry! I know how much some of you wanted this!

So, since I know that writing author's notes as chapters are "illegal" on this site, I'll put a cute little excerpt or something here for what the story would have been like.

* * *

"Emagawd! Massie, what are you doing?" Alicia asked as she ran towards her alpha on the floor.

Massie looked up to the Spanish Beauty. She squinted her eyes and with a flick of her hand motioned her away. "Leesh, I heard something about that stupid Capital X!"

"Adios mio! What?" Alicia asked.

"They got expelled! We don't have to worry about them anymore!" Massie said with great excitement.

"Really? This is great!" Dylan said, coming clear out of nowhere.

"Yeah! We don't have to get involved!" Claire said, following Dylan.

"Whohoo! How about we go to the beach and work on our tans?" Kristen suggested, appearing from Massie's closet.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Massie said, with a hand up. "How about we go to the beach and work on our tans!" She squealed.

"I couldn't have suggested it better myself, Mass!" Kristen said, and the five girls started to walk in formation out of Massie's room.

**END.**

I know, that was awful. Well, so long my pleasantly awesome readers! Till next time!

:)


End file.
